


no more war, no more clothes

by Mondegreen



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he can't say he's actually surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no more war, no more clothes

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted april 2011. title (obviously) from panic! at the disco.

spencer comes home to find them both in the bedroom, and he can't say he's actually surprised.  
  
they're tangled together, all bare limbs and body lines. brendon's got his head between sarah's legs, his fingers digging into the flesh of her thigh. sarah has her back against the headboard, eyes closed tight, mouth open on a moan. her hair's sweaty, clinging to her neck, and one hand is clenched tight in the sheets. the other hand is in brendon's hair, pulling him closer as she grinds helplessly against his mouth.  
  
they're beautiful.  
  
and yeah. spencer's not surprised. he is, however, really turned on. "hey," he says, and sarah's eyes fly open. "room for one more?"  
  
"hey, spence," she breathes, then makes a dismayed noise as brendon pulls away to look. " _brendon_ –!"  
  
brendon brings one hand up to wipe the wetness from his face and grins. "wouldn't dream of leaving you out," he says, and leans up to kiss spencer so he can taste too.  
  
sarah grabs brendon's wrist, tugs him back to her, and he goes easily, pressing soft teasing kisses against her hipbone. "better get naked quick before we finish without you," she grins, then arches again when brendon gets his tongue back on her.  
  
spencer grins back and strips off his shirt.


End file.
